Lost Hope
by Riezu Tsubasa
Summary: Human AU. Definisi sebuah kata sederhana bernama 'Bintang' oleh Arthur Kirkland.


**Title**: Lost Hope

**Character**: England/Arthur Kirkland, slight America/Alfred F. Jones

**Genre**: Family, Angst

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: Human AU. Definisi satu kata sederhana bernama 'Bintang' dari seorang Arthur Kirkland.

**Warning(s)**: Character Death. Typo.

Anyway, Happy Reading, Minna~ ヽ(^0^)ﾉシ

**==========000==========**

**Lost Hope © Riezu Tsubasa**

**.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**==========000==========**

Ketika aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir yang sepi dan keluar dari mobilku, aku langsung dihadapkan dengan sentuhan angin pantai malam yang dingin menusuk tulang. Aku merapatkan jaketku ke tubuh dan berjalan pelan menuju pantai, tanpa peduli untuk mengunci mobil yang kukendarai barusan.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat pada malam itu, hanya ada suara ombak yang berdesir tiap kali ombak tersebut bergesekan dengan garis bibir pantai, hanya ada suara desiran angin malam yang ikut menyertainya. Hanya kedua suara itu yang setia menemani diriku saat ini, dan aku tidak mempedulikannya, malah aku bersyukur hanya ada dirikuku di pantai itu.

Lagipula, kalau sampai ada satu orang pun ada disini, itu berarti dia tengah menghadapi hari yang berat dan memutuskan untuk kabur dari penatnya kesehariannya untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu... apakah dari kesimpulan itu aku juga termasuk salah seorang yang mengalami hari yang berat? Tidak, untungnya aku bukan termasuk kedalam tipe orang seperti itu.

Aku hanya ingin mengingat kembali masa lalu, hanya itu...

_==========000==========_

Terdiam setelah memandang laut yang menghitam akibat malam, Arthur menghela nafasnya. Ia pun melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan beserta kaos kakinya dan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya ke pantai, merasakan ketika air asin itu menyentuh kakinya. Dingin dan menyejukkan. Arthur tersenyum seraya menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan dan mungkin ratusan bintang kerlap-kerlip diatas sana. Tidak lupa sang bulan juga ikut menemani para bintang layaknya seorang ibu yang menjaga anaknya.  
_  
_Ketika ia menutup matanya, ia bisa melihat, mendengar bahkan merasakan ketika seseorang yang sangat ia _kenal_, seorang anak lelaki _American_ yang cinta dengan kebebasan, seorang anak yang entah bagaimana memiliki kemampuan super diatas rata-rata, dan juga seorang anak yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.  
_  
_Ia memanifeskan tubuhnya dalam bayangan Arthur, dan dengan senyum lebar serta suaranya yang berisik, ia berkata. _"Arthur!"_

Seketika itu juga Arthur membuka matanya, dan ia kembali dihadapkan dengan laut hitam serta desiran halus angin ditubuhnya.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, ia berjalan pelan menuju laut hitam itu, sSeketika ia mendapati dirinya berjalan tepat_ diatas _air, dan Arthur tidak terlihat panik dengan keanehan itu, malah ia menikmatinya.  
_  
_Semakin ia berjalan, semakin ia merasa kuat , ia merasa dirinya tubuhnya tergerak untuk menari di laut. Setiap pijakan yang ia injak menimbulkan gelombang kecil yang semakin banyak muncul seiring dengan banyaknya hentakan yang dihasilkan kakinya. Sudut bibirnya naik sedikit, dan ia menatap bintang diatas sana dengan tatapan sayang sekaligus... sedih.  
_  
_Dan di pantai yang sepi itu, Arthur memulai kisahnya.  
_  
Wahai bintang dilangit, Arthur Kirkland adalah salah seorang titik kecil didunia ini yang terlahir dari sebuah keluarga bernasib baik di Inggris. Arthur terlahir memiliki tiga kakak laki-laki yang sering menjahilinya serta seorang adik laki-laki yang selalu bertengkar dengannya. Meskipun begitu, Arthur memiliki orang tua yang baik hati dan ramah dan mereka hidup dengan bahagia. Ketika Arthur telah lulus sekolah dan universitas unggulan dengan nilai cum laude, ia melamar sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan surat kabar terkenal dan berhasil diterima dengan sukses. _Arthur kembali menghentakkan kakinya dan gelombang-gelombang kecil di laut terbentuk kembali.  
_  
Kehidupan Arthur berjalan normal dan lancar sampai ia dihadapkan dengan tragedi yang mengharuskan ia kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Arthur mengalami trauma parah yang mengakibatkan ia kehilangan sebagian besar ingatannya terhadap kehidupan sebelumnya. Arthur memang tidak pernah mendapatkan kembali sebagian besar ingatannya meskipun sudah melihat album foto keluarganya dan bercakap-cakap dengan teman serta tetangga dekat rumah. namun Arthur masih memiliki pekerjaannya dan dengan itulah ia memulai kehidupan baru. Namun terus terang saja Arthur merasa takut, tidak memiliki inagatan masa lalu membuat hatinya kosong dan ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan hampa yang hinggap padanya setiap kali ia pulang dari kerja dan mendapati apartemennya yang kosong tanpa penghuni. Hanya ada dirinya seorang..._

_Namun keadaan itu berubah ketika ia menemukan seorang anak remaja yang dari penampilannya, usianya lebih muda darinya. Ia tengah memberikan makan dan tempat perlindungan dari kardus kepada kucing liar di sebuah taman dekat apartemen. Hari itu hujan dan ia tidak mengenakan sebuah pelindung hujan pun pada dirinya, membuatnya kebasahan serta kedinginan, karena bibirnya telah bewarna biru._

_Begitu Arthur bertanya mengapa ia berada disini, ia berkata dengan pelan. "Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, dan kucing inilah yang setia menemani hariku ketika aku sudah menyerah dan ingin mati dari dunia yang kejam ini." Kucing yang ada dihadapannya mengeong pelan, dan ia berjalan mendekati tuannya, seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh tuannya._

_Seketika itu juga Arthur langsung menarik mereka pergi dari taman itu dan membawa mereka ke apartemennya._

_Anak laki-laki yang bernama Alfred F. Jones itu tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya, namun dari setiap kalimat serta gestur tubuhnya yang kaku,Arthur bisa membayangkan kehidupan keras yang dialami oleh anak itu. Ditambah ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat banyak luka tanpa cerita yang tertorehkan ditubuh Alfred._

_Meskipun awalnya sulit untuk membuka dinding pertahanan yang ia ciptakan, namun Arthur menyadari bahwa dibalik topeng dingin dan mulut kasarnya serta tindakannya yang sedikit agresif itu, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan sangat suka bercanda. Semua topeng yang ia kenakan itu hanya sebuah tindakan yang ia harus lakukan mengingat betapa kerasnya kehidupan yang ia jalani sebelumnya. Dan tanpa sadar, Arthur sudah mengahabiskan waktu bersama Alfred dan kucingnya; yang Alfred beri nama Hero, hingga lima tahun lamanya._

_Selama Alfred berada di apartemen Arthur, ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengganggu Arthur. Arthur bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia bisa mengeluarkan sarkasme yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa dan senyum dari Alfred. Setiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan; mulai dari minum teh, mengurus kebun bahkan hingga menjahit, semuanya Alfred komentari. "__Dude, kegiatanmu itu seperti orang tua. Padahal umurmu tidak jauh beda denganku." Ujarnya dengan gelak tawa diwajahnya. Arthur harus bisa menahan diri agar ia tidak melepas semua amarahnya pada anak yang entah darimana belajar aksen Amerika hingga kental seperti itu._

_Tapi, pernah ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat Arthur merasa aneh tapi tidak pernah ia gubris sama sekali, menganggapnya hanya sebagai perubahan dari mood Alfred saja._

Gerakan Arthur terhenti, dan ia kembali menatap langit.

_"Arthur!" Ujar Alfred pada suatu hari. "Bintang dilangit itu indah, bukankah begitu?"_

_Arthur menghentikan kegiatannya dari minum untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Alfred yang duduk dipinggir jendela sembari menatap langit. "Tentu Alfred, memangnya ada apa dengan bintang itu?" Alfred berbalik menatap Arthur dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak apa-apa, aku membayangkan bahwa bintang dilangit itu sangat indah, dan melihat bintang itu seperti melihat dirimu Arthur." Sontak Arthur tersedak dari minum tehnya dan terbatuk-batuk dengan tidak anggunnya. Alfred hanya bisa tertawa dengan keras melihat Arthur kehilangan sikap _gentleman-_nya hanya dalam sekejap, saking kerasnya ia tertawa, ia harus memegangi perutnya yang sakit dan menghapus air mata yang ada disudut matanya._

_Namun ketika Arthur meminta penjelasan dari kata-kata tersebut, Alfred tidak pernah menjelaskannya._

"Aku penasaran..." Ujar Arthur pelan. "Dulu aku sangat ingin tahu mengapa kau mengatakan kalimat yang manis seperti itu, karena hanya pada saat itu saja kau mengatakannya." Arthur tertawa pelan. "Namun sekarang aku mengerti alasannya..."

Dengan pelan, Arthur merentangkan tangannya keatas, berusaha menggapai bintang yang ada diatas sana. Begitu frustasi hingga tanpa sadar, kakinya yang tadinya bertumpu pada air laut itu mendadak kehilangan kekuatannya dan Arthur masuk kedalam laut yang dingin tanpa mengambil nafas sama sekali. Pandangan serta tangan Arthur masih melihat dan terentang keatas sembari memandang bintang diatas sana

'Aku mengerti, Alfred.' gumam Arthur dalam hati. 'Aku baru memahami arti dari kalimatmu begitu semuanya sudah sangat terlambat.'

_Jalan berdua di sore hari...  
_  
_...Tabrak lari...  
_  
_...Rumah sakit...  
_  
_...Pemakaman...  
_  
'Tiga tahun.' gumam Arthur kembali. 'Aku baru mengerti arti kalimat itu setelah tiga tahun aku menjalani hidup bersama kucingmu tanpa kehadiran dirimu, selama tiga tahun itu pulalah aku selalu terngiang-ngiang dengan perkataanmu hingga aku merasa kau benar-benar masih hidup dan ada didekatku.' Dada Arthur terasa sesak, bukan karena dirinya kekurangan oksigen, namun karena rasa penyesalan karena tidak bisa menebak hal yang seharusnya sederhana seperti itu.

Bagi Alfred, kehadiran Arthur pada kehidupannya membuatnya merasakan dan memastikan bahwa dirinya adalah manusia yang masih pantas untuk hidup. Arthurlah yang menemukan Alfred dan memberinya rumah, Arthurlah yang memberikan dorongan pada Alfred agar jangan menyerah pada hidup, Arthurlah yang mengajarkan pada Alfred bahwa dunia masih memihak kepadanya. Dan yang terpenting, Arthurlah yang mengajarkan padanya untuk kembali mencintai dunia yang menurutnya sudah tidak pantas untuk dicintai kembali.

Arthur adalah bintang dalam langit-langit kehidupan Alfred yang terus bersinar selama Alfred terkukung dalam gelapnya kepedihan hidup dalam langit malamnya.

Namun ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal sederhana itu kepada Arthur hingga akhir hayatnya.

Ketika Arthur tidak lagi melihat bintang di langit dari matanya, tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap oksigen yang berkurang dalam dirinya. Paru-parunya terasa terbakar, dan tubuhnya berusaha menendang-nendang didalam air agar tubuhnya dapat mengambil oksigen yang ada di permukaan laut, namun semuanya sia-sia saja.

Dalam bayangan terakhirnya, ia mebayangkan apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Alfred dan kucingnya yang setia.

==========000==========

Di parkiran pantai yang sepi itu, mobil sang tuan yang tidak terkunci itu terdiam menunggu tuannya yang tidak kunjung kembali. Ia menjadi saksi mata tuannya yang telah berjalan dengan tatapan terhipnotis menuju laut, tanpa peduli ketika air laut sudah mencapai tubuhnya hingga kepala, dan air laut itu sukses menelan hidup tuannya secara bulat-bulat. Ia juga yang menjadi saksi mata seluruh kesedihan serta penyesalan yang ditumpahkan oleh Arthur ketika tuannya tengah sendirian di taman maupun di pantai ini.

Ia juga yang menjadi saksi mata dari sebuah buku catatan harian yang ditulis dan ditinggalkan oleh Arthur di kursi penumpang. Isi catatan mengenai curahan hatinya akan kehidupan yang bercampur dengan coretan deadline pekerjaan dan naskah-naskah yang butuh diedit dan dibuat. Namun dihalaman terakhir jurnal itu, Arthur Kirkland menulis curahan hati terakhirnya, sebagian coretan itu masih basah akibat air mata, namun masih bisa dibaca.

_'Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Alfred melihatku sebagai seorang penyelamat sangat berarti pada hidupnya, namun ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu bahwa keberadaan dirinya juga sebagai penyelamat dalam kehidupanku. Keberadaan dirinya itulah yang sesungguhnya membuatku mampu melihat hidup dari sisi yang lain, keberadaan dirinyalah yang membuatku kuat karena aku tahu aku tidak akan sendirian lagi, setelah beberapa tahun sebelumnya aku mengalami depresi akibat kehilangan keluargaku dalam insiden menyedihkan.  
_  
_Alfred, kau adalah seorang harapan yang terus menyinari hidupku dengan senyum dan tawamu, dan juga seorang bintang dalam langit kehidupanku yang terus bersinar selama diriku terkukung dalam gelapnya kesedihan hidup dalam langit malamku._

_Ketika bintang di langit tidak lagi terlihat di mataku, aku tidak melihat adanya harapan dalam diriku seperti aku tidak lagi melihat dirimu yang menyinari hidupku.'_

* * *

**A/N: Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic angsty super gaje dan abal ini~ Sejujurnya fanfic ini dimaksudkan untuk diterbitkan pada tanggal 23 April mengingat itu tanggal ulang tahun Iggy, tapi apa daya saya baru bisa menerbitkannya sekarang. (Eh? Benarkan ulang tahun Iggy tanggal 23 April?) Maaf telat Iggy! Happy Birthday ya! #plak #dijejalscone w**

**Mind to leave review and critics? Thanks Again~ \(^A^)/**


End file.
